


Secrets of an Angel

by Spencer_Stark_Reid



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Da Vinci Code (2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Assassins, BAMF Robert Langdon, Bottom Robert Langdon, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Innocent Patrick McKenna, Knights Templar, M/M, Robert Langdon is an Angel, Smut, Sort Of, Soul Bond, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Top Patrick McKenna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer_Stark_Reid/pseuds/Spencer_Stark_Reid
Summary: Robert Langdon is an Angel,Raphael, who was charged with protecting someone very important. Thing is, he has no idea who it is. Or why he feels so protective of the Camerlengo. Or why he feels so attracted to him.
Relationships: Robert Langdon & Patrick McKenna, Robert Langdon/Patrick McKenna
Kudos: 8





	1. So this is what’s happening...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever so please be nice, and the whole reason I am writing this is because we don’t have enough bamf Robert Langdon. And also because I drew and my face with a paint pen in white and was like huh, Angel tears and the when and proceeded to read Robert Langdon fanfiction and was like, ‘There is not enough Roberts Langdon as an Angel fanfiction’ and then I was like, ‘we’ll time to write.’ Hope you like. Also the title is a work in progress

As he was doing laps in the Harvard pools he thought, ‘This is sort of like flying’. After all, there is a slight weightless feeling as you glide through the water turning gracefully when you’ve reached the end of the lane.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he looked to the side and saw a man walk by with a briefcase that had a Vatican symbol on the clasp. 

He watched the end of the lane and broke the surface with a gasp of air. “Shouldn’t you be at the Vatican?” He asked as soon as he got his breath back. “Excuse me?” The man asked with a thick Italian accent. “The Vatican. The symbol of cross keys on the clasp of your briefcase, it’s the symbol for the Vatican.” “Very good professor.” He said, “The reason I am here is because I need you to come with me back to the Vatican.” 

“Why? I was expecting another letter if anything.” Robert replied. “I’m sorry?” The man asked. “A letter. In response to my request for access to your archives. I've been denied all seven times I've asked." Robert told him. "Oh, ah. Well, that is not why I'm here. I was in New York and I got a call to 'Find Robert Langdon'. I was told to show you this. They said you would know what this is." He said this while taking out a piece of paper out of his briefcase. As Robert got out of the pool, he was handed the paper and when he looked down he was shocked. "This... this is the sign of the Illuminati," he said. "Where did you get this?" he asked. 

"That was branded onto a man's chest a little while ago, Mr Langdon. I was told to find you so you could help us discover what is happening to our church. With the pope newly dead and the Vatican filling up with people, we can barely keep track of who is coming in and out. We need your help, Mr Langdon. Will you come?" the Italian man asked.

"Yes, yes I will," Robert answered. 

Please Father, please tell me what I am doing is right. Robert prayed. But as usual, there was no answer, only silence.


	2. Of Vatican and Camerlengos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert arrives at the Vatican and meets the Camerlengo. He finds out why he's there and tries to help. The keyword is tries. He ends up acting like a gay disaster for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm at school as I write this so I'm trying to make this good. Um, sorry for not updating and I hope you like it.

'Well,' he thought, 'This could be much worse.'

And it truly could be worse. After all, he was lucky his existence wasn't making it painful to be standing in the walls of Vatican City, let alone the Basilica. Though, he shouldn't be quite so surprised. He was cosmically more powerful than the force that had bound him away from the city. It was really only his respect for the man's decision that had kept him away much longer than the binding had actually worked. Although he did go to his funeral. They had been friends. In the beginning anyway. He stared, at what had once been a temple to his very being in shock. Physically it looked the same, but he could feel the darkness that had swept in and made a home in his absence. It filled all the dark corners and the nook and crannies where the lights never went. He quickly hid his shock at what had become of his once glorious temple, and resolved to fix this once the disaster that was happening was over. He was


End file.
